The present invention disclosed herein relates to a time-to-digital converter and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a time-to-digital converter having a pipeline or cyclic structure and an operating method thereof.
A time-to-digital converter (hereinafter referred to as TDC) is a device that converts time information into a digital code. TDCs generate a digital code corresponding to a time difference between two input signals. The TDCs are widely applied to analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), phase locked loops (PLLs), delay locked loops (DLLs), image sensors, shape scanners and distance measurement equipment.